Themes: Camouflage
Camouflage is a common technique used throughout The Walking Dead Universe. It is usually used to disguise humans among herds of zombies. Occurrences Comic Series TBA TV Series *Rick and Glenn use walker's guts to cover their smell, to walk through a horde and help the group escape Atlanta. (Guts) *Carol covers herself in walker guts to discreetly help the group escape from Terminus, destroying the place in the process. (No Sanctuary) *Rick and various members of Alexandria cover themselves in walker innards to travel around safely while a horde invades the town. (Start to Finish, No Way Out) *Negan and Father Gabriel use walker guts to escape from a trailer they were stuck in, however, Gabriel ends up getting sick later on. (The Big Scary U) *Daryl snaps a walker’s neck, then guts it, covering himself in its innards to disguise himself from both the walkers and the Whisperers. (Bonds) Fear The Walking Dead TBA Video Game *In a fit of determination and frustration, Lee goes on a killing spree, walking through a horde of walkers to get to The Marsh House and rescue Clementine. He manages to go undetected, as during the rampage, he gets covered in more and more zombie blood and innards. (No Time Left) **After saving Clementine from her mysterious captor, Lee realizes why a zombie didn’t immediately attack him, then covers himself and the girl with walker guts in order to escape the building. (No Time Left) *While Clementine, Kenny, Sarita and the surviving members of the Cabin Group plan their escape from Howe's Hardware, they get stuck while trying to figure out how to get through the incoming horde, to which Jane informs them about the walker guts trick, which Clementine can also back up. (In Harm's Way) **Once Carver is killed, they go through with this plan, but not without a few fatalities. (In Harm's Way) *The surviving group members use the walker guts and Jane’s “cowcatcher” trick to escape the hardware store’s vicinity. (Amid The Ruins) *If Clementine decides to leave on her own after the Kenny/Jane fight, she will rub walker guts on herself and Alvin Jr. as they approach a walker herd. (No Going Back) *Javier covers himself in walker innards to turn on a generator, distracting a group of walkers and allowing his group to get vehicles in order to save Richmond. (From The Gallows) *Clementine, Alvin Jr., and Louis/Violet cover themselves in walker guts to get into the S.S. Stewarts Fitzgerald, using a horde lured by James. (Broken Toys) * Minerva inadvertently disguises herself in a walker horde after killing numerous walkers and being bitten multiple times, in a deep state of infection. (Take Us Back) * Alvin Jr. is instructed by Clementine to smear himself in walker guts in order to escape James’ Barn as she suffers from her bitten leg. Afterwards, and offscreen, he covers Clementine too and carries her out on a wheelbarrow after chopping off her leg, bringing her back to the school and saving her life. (Take Us Back)